Babysitting service
by MayoJar
Summary: ROYAI!The Fuhrer mustang is married to Riza h., they've got two kids now. The couple go on a vacation, and they leave their children with the elrics. ONe thing you should now is to NEVER trust your children to an elric. especially the shrimp.:3!
1. You up for it?

AN: Gosh, this is my first fanfic! i hope it goes well...please read and review, feel free to give some tips and/or criticism

-Babysitting service : CHAPTER 1: You up for it?-

Fuhrer mustang fell face flat on the his table. "IM DONE! THE WORK IS DONE FOR THE DAY , ONE HELL OF A DAY FINISHED AND NOW I CAN-"

Riza dropped two more stacks of paperwork in his face

"your not finished yet, sir."

: "how many times do i have to tell you, riza, you can drop the titles? sure we're working but we've been married for a couple of years now!"

: "its part of the job sir. i think you should do it too. you'll look more professional."

"pff, professional, i am FUHRER!" he says, and cackles loudly.

-BANG-

"gah! i meant..of course, i am fuhrer, now."

"thats what i thought."

roy looks at the stacks of paperwork.

"riza, i think this can wait till tomorrow you know-"

-BANG-

"WAIT! i mean-cmon, LOOK! its like ..what? TWO feet long! i think it's three!"

"DO YOUR WORK."

"IM fuhrer, i think I am the one who is in command here-"

-BANG-

"okay!okay!"

then he feels a tug on his shirt

he looks down and sees his little three year old girl

"oh aizah? what is it?"

"daddy!daddy!pick up!pick up!"

and he lifted her and put him on his lap.

the moment she was there

she scribbled on everything he had already finished

roy looked in disbelief

he wanted to shout at her but she gave the puppy dog eyes-and you know what happened

"RIZA! LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!!!"

"oh dear........is aizah okay??" she swept there and swiftly picked up her daughter

"AIZAH!? what about my paperwork!?!?"

"awww..little aizah has scribbles on her new dress, let's change."

and she turns to leave

"well?! what about my paperwor- ..then, i dont have to do a thing anymore...its alllllll destroyed and not my fault." he smiled and put his legs up on the table

riza turned around and yelled at him

"OH NO YOUR NOT! i've got extra copies of those right here, so get back to work mister."

breda comes in

"excuse me fuhrer, but there are some people who want to see you."

"who?"

"three blonde teenagers, sir." he said, smiling.

"hmph. the shrimpy one's just here again to mooch off my stuff."

"well, sir?'

riza cut in

"let them in, breda."

"yes mam."

ed just waltzed up inside

"YO! fuhrer!"

a wrench went 'tonk' at his head

and winry came

"WONT YOU EVER SHOW ANY RESPECT?!'

roy: "yes edward. respect."

ed: "cmon, WHO in their right minds would respect ..THAT."

everyone went dead silent

"well, you're all crazy, then."

al popped up

"evening, fuhrer, miss hawk-er..." he said with a smile

riza smiled back

roy:" please..all of you sit down..have some evening tea..."

he said in such a bored manner

something tugged al's coat.

and he looked down

it was a little baby boy, crawling

"oh, Leo! your growing so fast! your almost one year old!, am i correct?"

the baby just laughed

riza went to pick him up

"leo, dont go crawling around everywhere, are those bodyguards BLIND?!"

and she sat him over at the couch

winry played with him

"ooh! you're so cute arent you??arent you..??"

then aizah waddled along and was overjoyed at the sight of them

"ed!!ed!! al!! al!!!!!winwy!"

ed: "haha, she cant say YOUR name right. " he told winry

"well, be grateful she doesnt say EDWAWD." she retorted

riza: "i've seen you guys are getting along pretty well with the our kids"

winry: "yeah! they're adorable!"

riza: "well...you see, tomorrow, me and roy, are going for a vacation."

ed: "reallyy!? there'll be no FUHRER?" he said, excited at the thought of Roy going out for a while, maybe HE could be fuhrer, for just a few days...

roy: "."

riza: "ahem." she said, ignoring the bickering, "anyways, it's our 5th anniversary. it's special."

al: "wow! happy anniversary!'

roy:" "what? it is??"

-BANG-

roy: "yes!yes, of course it is! how could i forget/???"

riza: YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO!

riza: "ahem" she said again, annoyed that roy actually forgot it was their upcoming anniversary.." anyways..will you guys look after the little ones for us?"

winry: "OFCOURSE!"

al: "sure! no problem!"

ed: "wait, what?", he said, looking up. not aware of what was going on.

riza: "okay, its settled!"

ed: "WAIT, I DIDNT SAY ANYTHING Y-" al and winry covered his mouth

winry: "we'll do it!"

roy:" why cant you leave em with trusted bodyguards, military men, OUR men, MY MEN! its better than..than..than THAT." he said, while pointing at ed with disgust

ed:"I WAS INSULTED!"

riza:" i want the elric's to do it....i trust them very much...i'll..feel better if they are with them."

roy: "you'll regret this. you really will!"

riza ignored him

riza: "so..you up for it?"

ed struggled to get free from al and winry

but they shut him up.

al: "the elrics-"

winry: "and rockbell!"

al: "and rockbell- babysitting service accepts!"

riza:" good!"she smiled, roy slumped at his chair while ed finally got free from the other's grips.

roya and ed: "i have a bad feeling about this..."

END OF CHAPTER

AN: hahaha, wierd, i know, but i GUESS it's alright....I'll update soon!


	2. Their Departure

AN: here goes the second chapter! the couple's departure! please read and review! I DO NOT OWN FMA

-Babysitting service chapter 2: their departure-

"MAMA!MAMA! DON'T GO YET!" cried their little aizah. she was making an enormous fuss in the train station. Winry held her back. "psh, brat." muttered ed. Winry konked him in the head

with her wrench. "these are the fuhrer's kids, Ed." she said exasperated. Riza walked back to shush her daughter and stop her from the whining. Then turned to Ed. "since you're going to

take care of our kids, you can stay over at our place while we're gone, okay?" ed smirked "suurreeee, it'll be my pleasure."

"RIZA?! are you mad!!? that brat's going to mess all my stuff up! he's gonna ruin the place-yeah sure , believe him!- 'surrreee,it'll be my pleasure(mocking voice)' " he hollered, across the other end of the station.

"your excellency, may i suggest that you not do that..you're fuhrer..but it's embarrasing." muttered a bodyguard from the side of his mouth. Riza ignored all of this and carried on.

"ed, i know you're very responsible-" there was a loud _pshhh _from the other end of the station- "so, please " and she went on, talking about how to take care of the kiddies.

ed didnt really listen but gave occasional 'u huh's and 'alright' s to look as if he was. "oh, and lastly, i'm leaving hayate in your care , too, is that alright?" she asked

"what? oh, okay.." he said, absent-mindedly. "i know you can do it, thanks so much!" and she kissed her little girl and baby boy , goodbye then turned around.

"uh, niisan, you didnt listen to a word she said..did you?" inquired Alphonse

"huh?..well...tch, of course i did!" he said confidently. "WAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!WAAAAAAAAIIIIIIITTTTTT!!!!!!!!" they all turned around to see Hughes running towards them.

"i'm glad i made it, to see you two off." he huffed. "happy anniversary, by the way!...i remembered me and gracia's 5th anniversary too, we went to a beautiful beach, sweet coves , white sand, she was so pretty too and-"

"yeah, yeah, save it, hughes ol' buddy." Interrupted roy, before Hughes would go any further.

"i see you're leaving these little ones with the elrics! i may be of assistance too! i 'm a greatttttt father, when my Elycia was this little i would go change her diaper everyday no matter how much sh-"

"ooookay, we get it, you're a great father..how about going already , riza?" he asked

" I'm ready. let's leave." replied riza.

The two locked arms , sweetly and went inside the train. riza looked back one last time, then the train rounded a corner and they were gone.

"sniff...i remember..years before..i knew it would be those two, who'd end up together..i kept telling that ol' bachelor to go get married.....sniff." sobbed hughes.

then he turned around to the elrics-and rockbell- and his face went from all tearful to jolly.

"I WILL HELP YOU THREE! I AM A WONDERFUL FATHER, I ASSURE YOU!" he said, and sparkles flew

then Alex armstrong just came out from the blue. "the sparkles are my thing!" he whined

"Mr. armstrong! " cried winry. "you're here!"

"yes, of course i am, miss." he said. "too bad..i was too late to see our dear colon-er fuhrer, leave."

aizah whined "MAMA's GONE! MAMA's GONE!!"

"ssshhhh...it's alright, aizah, it's alright..." cooed winry.

Little leo just finished his bottle and started crying-nonstop.

"oh, sh, shhh, it's alright!..it's alright!!" she cooed once more, but more panicky.

"you're a horrible babysitter." proclaimed ed.

"what!? oh, as if you can do better, shortie!"

"you're one to talk! i'm taller than you now!!!!"

"psshh..i'm a lady. besides, i think you'll just scare the little ones, with that face of yours."

"you calling me ugly?!, well..well..you're FUGLY!!"

"what's that supposed to mean!?!"

Al cut in. "guys! you're making them cry even more!"

ed pointed at hughes. "you. 'perfect father' stop them from crying!'

"m-me? what do you mean? ..huh? oh, i think i hear gracia calling me!!!!GOOBYE!" he zooms off as fast the speed of sound-if that's possible for him.

"WE"RE MILES AWAY FROM YOUR FRICKIN HOUSE! HOW CAN YOU SAY, YOU HEAR GRACIA CALLING YOUUUUUUU????????" he hollered.

"tsss...'im a greeeaaaattt fatherrrr' " he mimicked.

"shh..guys look!" pointed al.

Armstrong was rocking the little leo in his arms and singing softly. The two children stopped crying. leo fell asleep, so did aizah, and winry had to catch her, before she fell.

"who knew some big, muscle man could put children to sleep so sweetly?" winry was curious.

ed: "cause he's a big baby, himself. babies understand babies."

"hey!" yelled armstrong

The two children woke up and started to cry

"WHHHHHHEEEEEEERRRRRREEEEEEE'S MY MAAAMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!????????????????????"

cried aizah.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!DWINK! DWINK!"

screamed leo.

winry konked ed with her wrench again.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"whhhaaaaaaaaaattttt?????????????/ MY FAULT!?

ARMSTRONG WAS THE ONE WHO YEELLLLLLEEEEEEEDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"yes, edward, but you made me!" yelled armstrong

"WWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" cried the two

"WOULD ALL OF YOU STOP IT!?" screamed al.

"STOP WHAT?!" shouted the three

"BICKERING!"

"but it was his fault!" ed pointed at armstrong, while winry and armstrong pointed at ed.

"I CAN"T STAND it when CHILDREN CRY!" sobbed al.

"so don't cry, yourself!" steamed winry

then, from somewhere in the distance , they heard someone yell at them, back

"SEE!? THIS IS WHY I DIDNT STAY!!-and this is why i left all the work with elycia to gracia, im just here to adore!..and brag."

"HUGHES!" ed shouted.

"shhhh...you're making them cry somemore!" said Al.

winry pleaded and went down on her knees "please, please, dont cry anymore.."

All of them sighed..this was going to be a looonnggggg week.

meanwhile

"riza....are you sure it was okay to leave our children with them? " he sighed

riza squeezed his hand.

"i'm very sure. you can trust them."

"im telling you, you might regret this..."

"don't be ridiculous, it's all going to be fun and laughter between them."

AN: hahaha. please review people! i want to see what you think of this so far! I'm not sure what i want to happen next though, but i'll think of something! :)


	3. Makeover madness

AN: HEY guys! a new update! CHAPTER 3!!!! i do not own FMA, but enjoy! read and review please!

-BABYSITTING SERVICE: CHAPTER 3: day 1: makeover madness.-

Ed grumbled in his sleep. He was sleeping in the guest room of the fuhrer mustang's house. He heard a baby crying. he flopped his pillow over his head, hoping it would drown out the noise. unfortunately, it didnt.

_winry will probably attend to it.._he thought. Then he couldn't stand the crying any longer. He got up, lazily and yelled. "WINRYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!! LEOOOOOO ISSSSSS

CRYYYYINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG AGGAAAIIIIINNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!"

Then came the reply: "OH SSSSHHHHUTTTTTTTUUUUUUPPPPP!!!!!!!! I'M ATTENDING TO AIZAH'S STINKING DIAP-OH CRAP."

Ed probably guessed what happened, because he got up right away, before winry would come and shout at him and start making excuses to blame him.

then Al woke up. "what time is it nii-san?" he asked

ed checked the big grandfather clock. "It's...damn. only 4. ugh. i need more sleep..."

winry snapped at him from the other room , "well, i'm sooo sorry you can't get your beauty sleep, mister. AS if, it could fix your face enough, anyway."

Ed scowled then slumped over to the room where the little blonde boy slept. once edward got inside, he stopped crying, then clapped his hands and screamed at the top of his lungs

"ED!ED!ED!ED!" he repeated over and over again.

"hahaha, this kid's taken a liking to moi." he snickered.

the moment he bent over to his crib, the little guy grabbed his ponytail and pushed off from the ground and hung there, laughing

"OW!ow!ow! my hair! !" cried ed.

The little guy swung himself forward, and ed toppled forward, and fell face flat.

"again!again!again!" he screamed. he was sitting on top of ed.

"gerroffme." came his muffled reply.

Leo grabbed ed's hair and pulled it again. "gidyap!gidyap!gidyap, horsie!!!"

"heck no!" said ed.

Leo began to cry.

"uh..ah.,.er..i meant..yes, of course i will.." he got up reluctantly

Leo shrieked with delight. and pulled his hair again. "gidyap!"

then winry came into the room, unexpectedly. "ED! what are you doing?! stop that nonsense, let's go eat breakfast."

"bark!bark!" agreed hayate.

Later in the afternoon, Roy's trusty subordinates came by, to check upon them.

"hey guys! we're here, upon the fuhrer's orders..says he doesn't trust you enough, shrimp." Havoc went over to sit on the couch. ed twitched at the 'S- word.'

"i wanted to see how you guys are getting on!" it was hughes

Ed 'hmph'ed at him, for ditching them yesterday.

AL: "hey! nice of you guys to come!"

"yeah, i just thought, you guys would probably need a guy with reaall experience. as me being my darling elycia's father!" cried hughes

"i think he seems to have forgotten yesterday's events..." muttered edward.

Winry came from the kitchen with some pie. "who wants apple pie?!"

"we do!!!"

She set it down on the table. and everyone ate.

Leo was taking a nap in his room

Aizah came by with what looked like those little girly-girl make -up kits for little kids.

"winwy! i want a make-over!" she stated."pweeeaassseee!"

winry got up and smiled

"okay...im not a 'make-up girl'..but i'll try."

Winry sat her down on a chair and fixed her hair first. Into cute pigtails. and coloured strands of her hair. Aizah had her father's black hair, but her face was riza hawkeye written all over it.

Aizah made a fuss cause winry put on her the wrong colour of 'lipstick' she wanted.

After what seemed like forever, she was done. "ooh, you're so preettyy, aizah." praised winry while pinching her cheeks gently. aizah giggled.

"what do you want to do now , aizah?" winry asked. "now, it's eddie's turn for a makeover!!" aizah said, giggling hard."

Ed stared at her for about ten seconds not believing he heard it right. the word's 'ed' and 'makeover' cannot be used in the same sentence that way.

"why not?" snickered AL."he'd love to!" aizah clapped her hands in delight! "i will do it! i'll make over him! " she squealed.

"HELL NO!!!!!" he yelled.

"aw! but even daddy let me do him!" shrieked aizah.

havoc almost choked on his cigarette and hughes spit out apple pie and both laughed like there was no tomorrow.

"hahhaa..ROY...MAKEUP?..." havoc wiped the tears of laughter." you got a picture , aizah?"

"yeah! mama took a picture!"

"sweet, lemme see daddy's picture."

"no! i want eddie to have a makeover! i want to 'make-up' him before i show you all the PICTURE OF DADDY!"

"oohhh..she's good, ed." havoc laughed. "well, what are you waiting for? go ahead ed, i swear, it'll be worth it."

"....NO WAY! HOZAY!" he yelled back and crossed his arms. "IM NOT WEARING MAKE-UP! DON'T QUESTION MY MANLINESS!"

"what manliness, shortie?" hollered havoc. everybody laughed hard.

"aw! but 'daddy's picture, ed!'daddy's' picture!"Al mimicked aizah's voice. and he laughed .

"akh! fine, alright. but this better be worth it."

an hour later, ed came out.

instead of the regular singe braid, he had 2. with strikes of different colours here and there.

Of course, since aizah was the one who did it, ed's make-up was all over the place. lipstick was all around his mouth

and eyeshadow was so thick you could've mistaken it for some bad case of black eye.

the pink blush was too darn red he looked like a clown.

"SMILE FOR THE CAMERA!" yelled alphonse

"NO! CRAP! DON'T YOU **DARE** PRESS THAT BUTTO-"

"CLICK!"snapped the camera. "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! MY REPUTATION, MY LIFE, MY WHOLE BEING!, IT'S ALL RUINED!" cried ed, as he kneeled on

the floor and stared up at the sky- erm..ceiling.

"stop being overly dramatic, ed. " sighed hughes.

"yeah." agreed havoc. he grinned big, he couldn't wait. "so..where's 'daddy's' picture?"

"...." a big wide, not to mention disturbing, spread across her "cute" -or so it seems- little face

"wh-what..wh-where is it..?" stammered ed. he couldn't be able to take it if all that torture he's been through was all in vain.

she looked up, with those puppy dog eyes-but you could see some hint of evilness. "daddy burned it."

ed dropped his jaw.

"ah, well." laughed al, "at least we have this!" he waved ed's picture in the air. "who wants a copy?!"

ed: "NO! YOU LITTLE DEMON!!!" he cried, pointing at aizah, amazingly, this time, the girl didnt cry but still had that big enormous grin on her little face.

"HOW COULD- ah, yes! of course! your RAISED BY THAT BASTARD FUHRER!!" he turned around to take the picture from al, the girl stuck her tongue.

ed turned around again to frown at her bu when he turned around again, AL fled outside, with the picture raised in his hand, he waved it around for everyone to see

and ran fast..

"NO!COME BACK HERE!"

winry smiled, as she watched in the window, edward chase al outside."sigh, edward..just a couple more days to go."


	4. tutu time

AN: HEY GUYS! HERE's CHAPTER 4!! my friend helped me too! please read and review! i do not own FMA! Oh, and i'de like to thank _planets _, the first revewer of my first fanfic! :3

-babysitting service chapter 4: tutu time!-

After yesterday's events, edward didn't think he could wake up from exhaustion-not to mention, humiliation.

Someone tugged at edward's hair. okay, twice now. _this is getting damn annoying._ he thought. Then his head was was tugged another time. He ignored it.

Then the person yanked hard, Ed felt he could've gotten all his hair pulled off, maybe along with his scalp. "WHAT"S YOUR PROBLEM!?!" he said, getting up.

"it's tutu time! it's tutu time!" she yelled loudly in his ear. "I SAID IT"S TUTU TIME!!EDDIE IT"S TUTU TIME!" she said impatiently.

"okay, i get it! i get it!," he said. putting his finger in his ear. _i think she just damaged my ear drum._ "wait, what the hell is tutu time?!"

"tutu timeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she cried, stamping her foot. he noticed she was in this outfit that had a tight leotard and this big akwardly flat skirt around her waist, with tights.,

with flat shoes. "more importantly, what the hell are you wearing!?" _is this some kind of new, fashion sense?_

Winry came inside the room, coaxing aizah to come with her. "ed. don't be stupid. haven't you EVER heard of ballet?!"

"what???? ohhhh..that.."he said. "why do you want to go to some ballet class???"

"ed! it's obvious. many little girls her age want to do it. it builds elegance and grace in a little girl."

"what? elegance? grace? oh, pshh." he turned to aizah. "you don't need ANY of that! look at winry. winry's lived without you see any elegance and grace? i can't."

winry slapped ed as fast as hughes could shove a picture of elycia in your face.

Al stood around the doorway, carrying leo, who just woke up.

"nah, ed just has something against all this cause he got a stupid role of a tree in the background that didnt do anything when, _ i _got the lead role as prince, when we had a ballet play in school, when we were kids "

"when was that!?!" yelled ed. "hmph. i remember no stupid play."

"rigghhhttt..." grinned al, as he rolled his eyes.

"cmon, cmon, you dont wanna be late. " he said hastily, and grumpily as he pulled aizah out. "let's get to your stinkin dance class.."

"here we are!" exclaimed winry, pulling aizah out from the car. "are you ready?"

"yes!" she said confidently. edward and al-who carried leon around, just tagged along. they went inside this building with many little girls going inside with the same outfit.

_this is despicable. _sighed ed.

they went into her classroom, "here's aizah, miss." said winry. "very good, very good, please get in line, little one. . " said the woman with a strong french accent.

"teacher, teacher! my friend wants to join too!" she said adorably. "oh, and who might zat be?" asked the teacher, sweetly.

"him!" she said pointing directly to the shrimp with the single braid. "he loves ballet!" she said teacher raised her eyebrows at the sight of ed."oh..very well...why not.."

edward was staring outside the window wondering what wondrous things he could be doing now if al and winry didnt take the darn job but then he felt the teacher

raise him up by the arm and inspect him. "good. zis will suite you." and she threw him a tutu andflung him in a closet. "now hurry up. we have tight schedules. im only accepting you

for zis is the fuhrer;s daughter who insisted me to let you join."

ed was all like _WTF????? _"NO, er- miss, YOU GOT A MISTAKE! IM NOT-"

"shut up and get dressed quick. we are all waiting."

_nononononono..this is too crappy. what is she doing??? having me go through an embarrassing makeover and then send me through ballet school?! is she trying to traumatize people!?!_

"I ZED HURRY UP! ZIzN"T I???!" yelled the woman. she had this certain tone of voice that made ed remind himself of master izumi- which made him dress up straight away.

_okay. this time, i'm letting go of my whole life. my liberty and freedom to express. everything especially my manlihood- all because of wearing this tutu-i thought even real dancer dudes didnt WEAR tutus!_

he went outside. all he could hope for now, was an earthquake that would bring this frickin building down along with the stinkin teacher and that she may be caught in the rubble and never be found again.

but, unsuprisingly , it didn't happen.

al suddenly looked at that direction. "hey look winry, that girl over there looks..exactly...like..................ed................."

"cause it is." said winry, trying to hold in fits of laughter.

al put out his camera and took pictures." this is going to be precious."

_im gonna take that camera crush it beneath my feet, then gather the peices left and shred them and burn it then bury the ashes in totally different parts of the world. _

ed thought, while clenching his fist.

Later, they were done and they ate dinner at the fuhrer's place.

Al fed leo in his high chair. but the baby never really ate the stuff and let it dribble down his front.

al backed off in disgust, leo was making saliva bubbles.

so he went and talked to ed instead.

"so...how was today?? i bet you had a WONDERFUL time.!" proclaimed al

"you emphasized 'wonderful' to much." grumbled ed through gritted teeth.

"but wasn't it?" asked winry, sarcastically.

"it looked ever so..enjoyable, to watch you hopping here and there with about twenty little girls doing the same thing."she snickered

"it's like..the shrimp with itty bitty shrimps. the shortie with the shorties." al laughed.

"well YOURE one to talk..." muttered ed, rolling eyes. _hmph as if two inches or so, make any difference._

" you had fun, didnt you? eddie in the tutu!" both said, with glee.

"that was fun! tell em eddie!" laughed aizah.

ed was soooo tempted to go and crush her with alchemy but doing that to a "seemingly innocent" little girl just sounded soooooo wrong.


End file.
